


[Podfic] Charles Xavier's Ex Versus Tyrannosaurus Rex | written by Yahtzee

by Djapchan, Tipsy_Kitty



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Dialogue-Only, Dinosaurs, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Savage Land (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: "Look at it this way—it could be worse.""Worse than being stranded in a mysterious jungle enclave beneath Antarctica known as the Savage Land, which happens to be populated by thousands of dinosaurs, many of which are carnivorous, and without our powers? Please, Charles, enlighten me: How, exactly, could this be worse?"
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Charles Xavier's Ex Versus Tyrannosaurus Rex | written by Yahtzee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Charles Xavier's Ex Versus Tyrannosaurus Rex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326682) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



> This was recorded live for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020. You can listen to the live version with audience comments and reaction, or the 'studio' version for more of a conventional reading of the text. 
> 
> Thanks to Yahtzee for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### Live Recording with Audience

### 'Studio' Recording with SFX  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> In the live version we had a short confusion about dinosaurs at the end - turned out we all mixed up pterodactyls, pteranodons and velociraptors. It's hilarious! Go listen to it! 🦖


End file.
